Sakura, y un clan en el olvido
by BloodyDarkRose9
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke al ver a su compañera de equipo, postrada en una cama, en coma durante esos 10 largos años de su ausencia, que es lo que pasara cuando se enteren lo que le paso a Sakura, podran ella rescatarla, ayudarla como ella una vez los ayudo.
1. Chapter 1

**-Prologo-**

Pasaron 10 años desde que Haruno, Haruno Sakura había entrado en un coma profundo, después de llegar de una misión. Si Sasuke Uchiha se había ido de la Villa de entre las Hojas " Konoha", al igual que Naruto Uzumaki que se había ido a entrenar con Ero-sennin como la llamaba el uno de los legendarios Sennin, como Tsunade, conocida mas como "La princesa de las babosas" , también estaba Orochimaru una serpiente, que al final entrena a Sasuke y Tsunade entrenaba a Sakura pero ella en coma durante 10 años los cuales no ha dado signos de despertar.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Capitulo 1-**

En la aldea de Konoha, en una habitación del hospital, reposaban cinco personas. Una de ellas lleva 10 largos años en coma, al lado se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, delante de ella reposaba Naruto Uzumaki al lado de Naruto descansaba Itachi Uchiha, a su lado su tío Madara Uchiha, los cuatro despertaban confundidos.

- Ite que dolor de cabeza…- se quejaba Naruto

- Hmp….dobe no hagas ruido, que no eres el único- decía Sasuke raro en el que hable mes que su famoso monosílabo multiusos como le decía naruto.

- A quien le llamas Dobe, Teme- decía Naruto enfadado

- A quien más a ti- decía Sasuke con la mirada divertida. Si le encantava molestar al poseedor del Zorro de Nueve colas, amigo, como hermano.

- Teme - Naruto

- Dobe - Sasuke

- Teme

- Dobe

Mientras los otros restantes Uchihas, miraban la pelea con la mirada divertida, por más que pasaran años esos dos no cambiaran, a si es ahora tenían 22 años, parecía que tenían a delante, a dos niños de apenas de 12 años.

Pero no se percataron de otro Chakra muy conocido por ellos, sintieron un respirador, el sonido de una maquina que mantenía a una persona con vida.

Tanto como Naruto como Sasuke miraron de donde provenía ese sonido, lo que vieron no les gusto para nada, era su compañera de equipo que estaba postrada en una cama, aferrada a la vida, con un respirador en la boca que le ayudaba a llevar oxigeno a sus pulmones para mantenerla con vida.

Eso los dejo de piedra, era una imagen que nunca se imaginaron que encontrarían.

Entro Tsunade a revisarlos, Naruto se atreve a preguntar

- Vieja - dijo Naruto

- Que no me llames Vieja- Con una vena en la frente, le dio un capote a Naruto cortesía de Tsunade.

- Que le paso a Sakura- esta vez fue Sasuke quien pregunto

- Os lo contare, todo paso cuando, Sakura entro en su mansión, encontró todo lleno de sangre, los cadáveres de sus padres descuartizados, Sakura se puso a entrenar con Kurenai, Ibiki, conmigo, incluso con Kakashi. Pero tan solo contaba con 12 años, apenas era una Gennin aún pero subió de rango en muy poco tiempo a Ambu, apenas con 12, nadie la pudo superar, la mande de misión, regreso muy mal herida con el combate que tubo, es a sin como que en coma durante estos 10 largos años, aunque se ha curado de sus heridas no ha despertado, no ha dado signos, lo hemos intentado todo- dijo Tsunade acariciando la mejilla de Sakura.

Tanto como Madara e Itachi, se quedaron de piedra, nunca se imaginaron que tan solo una niña de 12 años pudiera llegar Ambu en tan poco tiempo, no se lo podían creer, no cavia duda que tenía que haber sido un gran combate, para que quedara en coma.

Bueno estáis todos bien, pasado mañana os daré el alta- dijo Tsunade yendo hacia la puerta, cogió la perilla de la puerta, cuando sintió una cosa que cambiaria las cosas.


	3. pesadilla

**-Capitulo 2-**

Cuando iba a cruzar se oye a alguien que se ahoga, era Sakura que se estaba despertando.

Todos abrieron los ojos más cuando ella con sus manos se quito la mascarilla y se acomodo bien, estaba tosiendo por llevar la mascarilla durante muchos años.

Ella abrió los ojos, tanto Naruto como Sasuke se sonrojaron, estaba hermosa, nunca se la imaginaron que cambiaria tanto, pero se dieron cuenta de que el brillo de sus ojos jade había desaparecido por completo, se esfumo, eran fríos, hacían que te estremecieras de pies a cabeza, no tenían sentimiento alguno, fríos y cortantes que te quitaban la respiración.

Sakura se sorprendió cuando sintió dos brazos, estrechándola muy fuerte, era Tsunade, su madre que la había adoptado desde lo que paso con sus padres.

Tsunade-sensei… me… está… asfixiando- dijo Sakura que casi bien no podía hablar.

Sakura ere tu, has despertado – dijo Tsunade

Hn –

Como siempre con tus monosílabos, nunca cambiaras – mientras Tsunade le revolvía el pelo, que se arrastraba por el suelo, vamos que tocaba el suelo.

Sakura le miro con cara de fastidio, siempre era a si desde que empezó a entrenar con ella y también la adopto, demasiado cariñosa para su gusto, no se percato que tenía a su compañero, Naruto y a unos de los más grandes ninjas traidores más buscados a Sasuke, Itachi y Madara Uchiha, que fueren catalogados asesinos de rango S, incluidos en el libro Ambu el "Bingo".

Sakura sintió como algunos la miraban con curiosidad, los miro como si fueran desconocidos para ella.

Sakura/chan – sintió dos voces muy conocidas para ella, los miro con su mirada inexpresiva, no tenia sentimiento alguno para ellos, se fueron, es como si jamás hubieran existido.

Hn - Los dos aludidos abrieron los ojos, nunca imaginaron que fuera tan fría, es como si la niña que tenia sueños, que conocían había desaparecido, se había esfumado, no había rastro de ella, en fin ella había madurado.

Paso una semana, en la habitación lo único que reinaba, era un silencio, aparte de las tontas peleas de Naruto y Sasuke, era lo único que se sentía en esa habitación.

Mientras ella, Sakura se mantenía leyendo unos pergaminos antiguos, los miro empezó hacer unos sellos y en eso apareció una Katana tribal, era una Katana larga con un símbolo de un Dragón, los que le rodeaban la miraban sorprendidos algunos no, porque ya sabían que era esa Katana.

La Katana se convirtió en un brazalete, que tenía una cadena enrollada en el brazo, era muy curiosa, tanto como Naruto y Sasuke la miraron anonados.

Un día paso desde que Sakura despertó, ahora ella estaba dormida, pero ella apretaba mucho las sabanas, sudaba mucho y respiraba con dificultad, se despertó de golpe, alertado a las demás personas que habitaban en esa habitación, ella se volvió acomodar, intentando regular su respiración.

Que era lo que avía soñado?

Sabrán la verdad Naruto y Sasuke?

La creyeran, la compendian?

Dejen Rewiew

Pronto subiré la continuación

A sí que no se desesperen

La verdad es que estoy un poco enferma, con fiebre y afónica y con un dolor garganta que no me aguanto.

Hasta pronto y prometo traer la continuación un poco más larga


End file.
